


The Exception

by AbysswalkerAstraea



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Dark Souls (Video Game) References, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/M, Face Slapping, Name-Calling, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbysswalkerAstraea/pseuds/AbysswalkerAstraea
Summary: F/M/MIt wasn't uncommon knowledge that Pate and Creighton had an irreconcilable rivarly. Astraea, a common theif, just so happened to use it to her advantage.Successfully trapping them and stripping them of all their goods, Astraea readies herself to set off on a new adventure in search of more naive fools to trick.Except, they find her, and they strip her of the only thing she has left - her innocence. Death was an option, too.But, they made an exception.CREIGHTON X F-READER X PATE
Relationships: The Bearer of the Curse/Creighton the Wanderer, The Bearer of the Curse/Mild-Mannered Pate
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in tags, contains rape and non consent. Its not gruesome or horrific, it just becomes frowned upon in the way that the character begins to enjoy it.

Astraea grinned, pocketing her latest find of souls from the two unsuspecting men. Honestly, their little game of rivalry with each other had led them to become ignorant to their surroundings.

It was easy. Creighton was formidable, but incredibly hard headed. It hadn't taken long to earn his trust with a few lies about having a similar rival. Dropping down into the cell he was trapped within, Astraea would gaze at the murderer with large, doe eyes and share the heat of the bonfire with him generously.

He was pleasant, somewhat. Easily manipulated, which was a plus. She had him wrapped around her finger from the beginning. Soon, their idle planning of capturing Pate evolved into a comfortable silence, and then finally sleep.

Creightons axe was within reach, but Astraea had done this enough times to know how to remain silent and undetected. Hardly alarmed by the bloodstained weapon, Astraea had slowly inched her way into his pockets, retrieving his souls, effigies and a few rings he had acquired a long the way.

Turning to leave, Astraea stopped. Smirking, she slowly gripped the axe which lay upon the floor. Finders keepers - it was a good weapon, too. Stiffling a gleeful laugh, the thief slinked to the gate, unlocked it and locked it once more. He wouldnt be bothering her anytime soon.

Pate was an entirely different situation. He wasnt a very hands on man, encouraging her to travel various areas for treasure. But she knew he was a liar, a smart one too. Smarter than Creighton. No matter, she'd swoon him eventually. 

The challenge was fun. He was reluctant to share information and to venture far. No matter - she'd force his hand. Astraea had began to put little thoughts into his mind, recalling to him a man named Creighton who was out to get her, when he in fact wasn't. 

Pate appeared to listen at that. Continuing with crocodile tears in her eyes, the fake damsel nodded gravely and pointed Pate in the direction of where Creighton supposedly was. She claimed he had revealed to her a plan to attack Pate on this very night in his usual spot just outside the cell. 

Pate merely raised a brow and shrugged nonchalantly. With an annoying mildness to him, he stated that he'd surely be able to defeat him with Astraea by his side and not an inch further.

Astraea loved their rivarly games. During nighttime, she forced an intimidated expression and gripped his arm. Astraea had planted copious amounts of Hollow blood onto the floor, trailing to an empty cell, but how was he to know?

Pate was forced to move as the 'helpess' woman tugged at his arm in fear and pulled him upright, claiming that he was her friend now, and she didn't want that murderer getting him. With a defeated sigh, Pate supposed he could inspect the area. Judging by the amount of blood, he believed Creighton had bled to death.

It was dark now, the only light being the small torch Astraea held. Peeking from behind Pates tall form, she spoke with false surprise and mortification at witnessing Creightons (stolen) axe laying upon the floor, within a cell. 

The cell was pitch black, and Pate smirked. He believed Creighton to be dead, for he was never without his axe. Noticing the males smugness, Astraea became giddy with adrenaline and excitement at scavenging his body very soon.

Much more confidently now, Pate briskly walked towards the cell, gripping his spear firmly. Inspecting the darkness, he traced the blood to an area in the very back of the cell. But where was Creighton? Wait a minute--

Glancing back swiftly, he noticed that Astraea was gone. This was his last thought as a familiar axe came smashing down upon his helmet, guided by feminine hands. Collapsing to his knees, Pate could do nothing but submit to his own unconsciousness.

Smiling, Astraea dropped the axe and kneeled beside Pate casually, humming delightedly as she scavenged his body for souls and items. Gripping the mans finger, she tore the peculiar thorned ring from his hand and pocketed it. This was a true delight to behold - the very ring which inferred such animosity within their rivalry.

With a sigh, she got to work and dragged Pates heavy body into the darkness. Creighton was closeby, chained to a wall, though another wall separated them both. Who knows, maybe they'd learn to get along during their lifelong confinement? Giggling, Astraea silently locked the gate and wandered in search of her next victim.


	2. Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find her, and oh do they have ways to punish her.

Sighing contentedly, Astraea allowed herself a moment of rest, settling bags of weapons and armour beside her. The people of Drangleic were awfully naive. 

The thought reminded her of those two rivals - Creighton and Pate. How long ago had that been? About two months, she supposed. During that time, she had stocked up well on souls, items, clothes, armour, weapons, effigies. Everything. Whats theirs is hers, is Astraeas motto. Their fault for being so gullible. 

Oh, well. She guessed it was time to gather her things, steal a boat and sail her way from this death ridden continent. She'd been here a while anyhow, and frankly the cold weather of this place was becoming a bore. She'd head East, pick up some exotic items and armoury. She'd make a fortune selling that when she came back to Drangleic.

With a nod of finality, the woman set out to Majula. The place was safe and quiet, no one would bat an eye at her newly acquired ship. Plus, it was a coastal town - she had the ocean at her fingertips, the waves ready to guide her to her next adventure.

Upon arriving, it was dawn already, a light orange hue peaking above the mountains. Glancing around, it appeared that nobody was here other than the Emerald Herald. Good, maybe this would give her time to sleep for a few hours before setting off. 

Such a rare occasion this was, for Astraea made a big mistake. 

Hefting her bags of stolen goods, Astraea used a key, stolen from a man named Cale, to enter an abandoned house. This was certainly safe. Disposing of any enemies, the woman made way to the bedrooms and stacked her belongings carefully. 

Shrugging off her plated armour with relief, Astraea was relieved to find her black witch robes were not damaged. The smooth, form fitting fabric gave her a sense of femininity for once. Discarding her helmet, Astraea allowed her true face to show as she breathed clearly.

Blonde, thick locks cascading down her back, Astraea laid down upon the bed, situated comfortably on her side. She was safe. If not, she had that murderers axe to protect her anyhow. Eyes closing, Astraea had little idea about two victims from the past coming back to haunt her.

For once, Pate was genuinely angry. How dare some woman outwit him in such a simple way. He was no simpleton. Seething, he walked alongside a familiar murderer who was peculiary silent during their travels. It was almost as though their personalities switched when their true anger and desire for revenge surfaced.

It was no easy feat escaping those iron bars, but eventually, they had. In fact, it was a kind Undead which freed Creighton initially, and then the murderer who happened upon Pate, laughed at his ironic imprisonment, and then released him when he realised that that woman had tricked him too.

Creighton had never seen Pate lose composure before. In fact, it was now he who was mild mannered. Of course, the fact that the wench had stolen his axe outraged him, but he kept quiet. Let it boil inside him, stew a little bit and then unleash it when he found her. 

Even worse, the ring. Pate was seething. No more were there intellectual, snarky comments. Now, they worked together, a temporary pact to bring that woman down. 

They ventured far, Pates polite facade easily allowing fellow undead to reveal certain information about her whereabouts. Pate had to admit, she was clever. Hardly anyone had any traces of her. Upon coming across an unfortunate victim who lost his only security and warmth in the form of his armour, the Undead admitted that the crazed woman was gleefully singing about venturing to the East.

Creighton smirked. She had to be in Majula. If they were quick, they'd find her.

Dawn had settled, though it was still dark due to the wintery months. There were very little houses. They'd check them all. 

It took a mere 15 minutes before Creighton was indicating silently to a rather large house. With a nod, the two vengeful men set their paths towards the dingy house. 

Stretching, Astraea opened her eyes. It was terribly windy outside, resulting in creaks in the wood, but something felt off. She couldn't shake the feeling. It was most probably her eagerness to leave Drangleic. 

Sitting slowly, Astraeas eyes suddenly narrowed at the unmistakable sound of very loud creaking from down the hall way. Gripping her knife, she stood silently and walked towards the bedroom door. Opening it confidently, the woman set foot in the dark, eerie hallway. She sighed. There was nothing there. 

With a nod of relief, her barefeet padded against the wood as she made her way to the bedroom once more.

Except the window was now wide open, curtains flailing madly in the wind and sudden torrential rain. Blinking almost dumbly, Astraea rushed over to slam the window shut and bolted it securely.

Turning back towards the bed, she settled atop the dusty blankets once more. Sighing contentedly, Astraea began to drift off, thinking of her many scavenging hunts to come in her new life. She couldn't wait to see the delicious look of anger or sadness on her victims faces. 

Shifting onto her side, the woman almost dozed off.

Almost.

"Found you."

Eyes snapping open, Astraea bolted from the bed only to be gripped firmly around the forearms by a crazed murderer.

His grip was weak, almost purposely, but she had no time to deliberate it as she tore from his hands and made a dash for the second door to her right, leading to a second room. He didn't chase her. Whatever, she'd escape this asshole--

Only to crash straight into a broad chest of armour. Strong arms twisted her in his grasp, her back now to his chest as he wrenched her arms behind her back painfully.

Astraea cried out involuntarily at the harsh twist of her forearm and glared ahead of her, only to meet the eyes of the murderer, a smouldering darkness gazing back at her. 

"Did you really think you could outwit me?", hissed a deep, threatening tone into her ear. Upon receiving no reply, Pate wrenched her arm back further. 

"I dont know who you are! Ive never seen you before. Please!", Astraea lied innocently through her teeth. She felt Pate hum in thought, "You hear that? Shes never seen us before.", he mocked incredibly softly, condescendingly.

Creighton scoffed. Now his anger was rising. "Yeah? Then what the fucks this, then?!", he pulled his axe from under the bed, his voice booming in the small room. Astraea froze.

She wasnt used to losing.

Dropping her facade, she glared venomously at Creighton and began struggling harshly against Pate, twisting and turning despite the pain, but to no avail. 

He was bulky in his armour, and at least a good few inches taller. She wouldn't best either of them in terms of strength. 

With an almost bored sigh, Pate released Astraea with a rough push. She tumbled forward, steadying herself. Now, she stood trapped between the two men. 

Everything remained silent for a moment, Astraeas eyes darting around the room in a panic for a sign of a weapon or an escape route. 

Then, throwing caution to the wind, Astraea back peddled and bolted past Pate, who let her go. He sighed.

"Do the honors, would you?"

"Why me?" 

"Youre rather adept at hunting, I'd say."

Creighton grinned. Suddenly, Pates mind games seemed like a lot of fun. He sprinted passed Pate and down the hallway. 

Astraea was gasping now, hand shaking as she attempted to find the key in her robes. Where was it!? Why did she lock the damn door!? 

Heavy, thudding chainmail began pounding the floor at an alarming rate. Cold sweat began to gather along Astraeas neck and as she turned, she screamed at the vision of Creighton running towards her at a terrifying pace. 

She was madly searching for an escape now -- the window! Practically diving over, she wrenched it open and lifted one leg. Half of her body was through! Just jump the rest of the way out--

Until an iron set of arms wrapped painfully around her waist, pulling her back so hard it knocked the air out of her. She flailed madly in his grasp, kicking her legs and the furniture around them. She screamed, swore, fought hard against his grip, but to no avail.

A rough, bitingly cold chainmail hand snapped over her screaming mouth. She wriggled and twisted even more, but he was too strong. He was taller than Pate even. Astraea was a small woman, she prided herself on her intelligence, not her strength. She merely reached Creightons shoulder.

The murderer was dead silent during the entire struggle, practically dragging her back upstairs to the bedroom before kicking the door shut. Pate was sat calmly, an empty smile upon his face. 

He watched the petite woman struggle weakly now, chuckling at how she fell to the floor when Creighton roughly released her from his grip. "Happy now?", he glared at Pate, "she screamed my fucking ear off."

Pate hummed with a shrug. "Yes, well, dont tire on me now, we have a lot more of that to endure." 

Astraeas head snapped up at Pate for the first time. His dark eyes regarded her coolly. "What are you going to do to me?", she hissed. She had collapsed painfully onto her side, lifting herself with her forearms. The two men said nothing and stared. 

Astraea swallowed. She'd rather them talking than remaining so silent. Slowly rising to her feet, she glared once more at Pate.

"Oh, I remember you. Pate, wasn't it? I never forget a name. How easy it was to fool you.", she hissed. They were going to kill her, but that doesnt mean she wouldn't put up a fight.

She turned slightly. "And you. For a maniacal murderer, you sure trust people easily." 

Creighton was in front of her in a second, gripping handfuls of her hair and forcing her head up towards him. "Youve fucked up this time, sweetheart. If it were up to me, I'd have killed you the moment i saw you.", he scoffed.

Head tilting, his wintery eyes pierced through her own through his helmet, and she shuddered. "You wont get no such luxury. Youll suffer a while.", he cackled, and she paled.

Another deep voice spoke from behind her. "Get the rope. The lady wished to sail, so we'll let her.", Pate grinned.

No..what were they going to do? Tie her to the front of the ship?! Shaking now, she began fighting once more.

Creighton growled. Twisting her body in his grasp, he kicked her legs and forced her to the ground. She fell onto her knees, her face slamming into the wooden floor painfully. The murderer eyed her for a moment, before using his boot to force her face into the floor. He heard a crack, and a whimper of pain. He grinned.

Pate was smiling softly, emotionlessly as a few tears dripped upon the ground.

He threw Creighton the rope. 

This woman is about to find out what a mistake she made.


	3. Karma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long smut chapter. 4400 words 😊

Creighton lifted his boot from her briefly, kneeling to force her body upwards. Pate was already in front of her now, his surprisingly strong hands forcing her to remain still. She glared at him with malice. 

Now it was really time to fight. Suddenly, she pushed herself up against Creighton and kicked Pate in the chest with both feet. He staggered back, and while Creightons hands were full of rope, she made a dash for the window.

Oh, she'd be sailing alright. Alive and well, at least. Creighton cursed and even Pate was growing impatient. By this point, she was almost out of the window save for one leg, until two sets of hands wrapped around her leg and hauled her back so violently, she could hear her robes rip before she saw them.

They let her go, and she collapsed in a heap on the ground, winded. Creighton laughed mockingly, head shaking as he retrieved the rope once more. He tied her hands for now, but blinked.

Pate noticed his hesitation and sauntered over. She was on her knees once more, hands firmly behind her back. Pate rolled his eyes, the murderer was merely ogling her backside. 

It was pate who forced the woman to her feet, ready to gag her before leading her to the ship, but he stopped.

"My, my.", Pate hummed, a hand to his chin as he gazed the length of the woman. Astraea frowned, wriggling against Creighton, who was now flush against her back. Pates eyes became alight, almost like a plan had formed. 

Blinking confused, the woman glanced down at herself and gasped. The window had ripped a gash into her side, her side breast and hip spilling out. Shame ignited her cheeks as she attempted to huddle in on herself.

"Im certain you wouldn't be opposed to a change of plans?", Pate spoke slyly to Creighton, who shrugged nonchalantly. Brilliant. The murderer released her and she instinctively took a few steps away from him, body now positively shaking.

The way Pate was looking at her made her skin crawl. She knew what he had planned. What could you possibly take from an undead to sate ones revenge? Nothing.

Other than their innocence.

Creighton was staring at her now, the two men thinking the same thing, pervertedly. The murderer began to cackle madly, berating himself for not thinking of this sooner.

His chest was against her back once more and she froze as she felt him flush against her ass despite armoured. "Don't you dare", she hissed warningly, putting up a false facade of bravery.

"Or what? What could you possibly do?", Pate smiled and nodded to Creighton. In an instant, the murderer had thrown her roughly onto the bed, caging her with his thighs. 

She screamed and pushed her hands out at him, wriggling and fighting. Pate gripped her hands firmly and forced them above her head. 

Astraea could only gasp and freeze as Creighton gripped her robes and ripped them in half down the middle, bearing her breasts to the two men. "Fucking hell," Creighton whistled, "m' gonna enjoy this." 

Astraea shook her head frantically now, eyes holding fear. "Stop! Please! Ill..ill give you everything back. Double, even! Take the lot.", she stammered nervously.

Pate cooed at the terrified girl. "We don't want any of that. What we have right here is enough to sate our needs, over and over again.", he whispered softly, removing his helmet.

Honeyed, brown eyes gazed back down at her. His dark eyes trailed the length of her torso, from her milky neck to her perky breasts, rising and falling rapidly. Pate smirked in a manner that was unlike him, lust clouding his irises. 

He shrugged out of his armour, bearing a defined body. He was lean and athletic, and he couldn't help but quirk a brow at Creightons half naked self, a heavily muscled set of arms and chest revealed. Well, that was a surprise, he thought. He did murder for a living, he supposed. 

Pate tied her hands together, moving onto tying her legs wide apart to the bedpost. By this point, Creighton was naked save for his undergarments, and Astraea choked on a gasp at witnessing the evident, large outlines in both their undergarments.

Peering up, she hesitated on glaring too heavily, for they were now staring at her like predators. Creighton worried her the most, he was known to be explosive, and god was he ripped. Silver, chopped hair came into her view alongside dark blue eyes. She swallowed nervously and promptly stared to the side.

Hands gripped the rest of her robe and ripped it in half roughly, bearing her entire body now. Astraea shook, lip quivering with unshed tears as she shamefully closed her eyes.

Lips were now attached to her neck, a hand on her breast while another set of hands worked up her thighs. One set of hands was calloused and rough, while the other was warm and sickeningly inviting.

Astraea wriggled uncomfortably, she wouldn't just let them toy with her! "Fucking monsters, get off of me!", she shrieked, snarling at them with vehemence.

She was promptly ignored. Pate began teasing her nipples while Creighton was settled between her thighs. She growled angrily, spitting venomous words at them. "Cowards, the both of you.", she spat.

She attempted to kick her legs but couldn't due to the restraints, and began screaming. Someone was bound to hear. Creighton snapped.

Climbing atop the naked woman, he gripped her jaw with bruising force, angry blue eyes smouldering into her own. "Would you rather us go in bone dry and fuck you til you bleed!? because that CAN be arranged.", he boomed into her face. 

Astraeas lips quivered uncontrollably now, tears threatening to spill over. She shook her head softly. With a grunt of approval, Creighton continued venturing south.

"This aint us showing pity, bitch. M' just not a fan of my women screaming like a maniac. Got to do what gets me off, right? Be grateful.", his voice was low and gravelly. 

If she continued to act up, however, he'd ravage her dry. 

Meanwhile, Pate was casually nipping at her neck and shoulder, squeezing the soft mounds in his hands. A sick part of him wanted to hurt her. Twisting a hand through her golden locks, Pate stood. Astraea blanched, his cock was in her face, and it was big. He gripped her hair tightly. "Suck, and dont you dare bite. Unlike him, I enjoy my women screaming.", Pate warned with a sweet smile.

Astraea tremored, stifling a sob. With a solemn nod, she opened her mouth slowly. He was hygienic, at least. The taste was like any regular cock. He began thrusting into her mouth, forcing her to take him to the hilt. Pate groaned, twisting her nipples almost painfully.

Creighton gripped the girls knees, which had attempted to come together for a sense of privacy, and forced them apart. Astraea jolted, heat flaming her face as the murderer was staring intently at the apex of her thighs. 

Pate gripped her hair even harder, causing her to whine around his cock, and thrust until she gagged. The motion made him groan loudly, before he pulled her off with a pop, leaving her gasping.

Astraea breathed deeply, lips red from use and cheeks flushed pink. Soon, Pate was back at it again, her nose flush with his abdomen. "Filthy wench, thought you could outwit me?" Pate growled deeply, a hand enclosing around her throat. 

Astraea couldn't breathe, her eyes lidding as she furiously attempted to suck in air through her nose. She began to feel light headed, eyes drooping after two minutes of constant throat fucking and strangling.

On the brink of unconsciousness, Pate pulled out with a satisfied grunt, releasing his grip on her hair. Gasping for breath, Astraeaes entire body felt high - she could barely hear them speaking to her until a firm slap hit her on the cheek. 

Suddenly, she was mortified at the feeling of two prodding digits opening her nether lips. Yelping, the woman attempted to close her knees once more, but Pate stopped it this time. The two men stared hungrily at her womanhood, then back to her.

The smouldering gazes of both men caused her face to become a cherry, more so when she also felt a single finger of Pates slide up her opened pussy. Creighton grinned. "Wet already? Didnt think you were into throat fucking. Supposed to be a punishment, but dirty whores like you love those."

Astraea visibly quivered at his filthy words and the two men laughed mockingly. "Well look at tha'.", he nodded to her pussy, which was pulsing lightly on the inside.

Astraea couldn't believe how well her body was reacting. She couldn't even put it down to natural lubrication - a genuine arousal settled deep within her and she scowled. She was sick. 

Soon, her mouth was stuffed with Pates cock and Creighton was thrusting a single finger in, hissing at the tightness of her heat. "Like that?", he mocked with a scoff. 

Astraea shook her head as much as possible, glaring. She wouldn't ever give him the satisfaction. Creighton smirked. "Stuck up, you are. Ill show you the only use you have left - pleasing my cock, ya no good thief". 

Eyes wide, Astraea frantically kicked her legs as Creighton settled between them, naked. He was even bigger than Pate. Tears began welling in her eyes. A vengeful plan began burning within her mind. She'd make them suffer for this.

With a roll of the eyes, Pate forced her from his dick. Astraea swallowed. "N-no, I've never done this before", she whispered shamefully.

Creighton released a full blown laugh. "M' not surprised. Who'd want to bed a no good thieving whore like you?". Pate scoffed and forced her body to the edge of the bed, head hanging over. "This is what you get for that foolishness you pulled. You should feel flattered, if your body were not so exquisite, we'd have maimed you.", Pate almost giggled.

Creighton hummed in agreement, settling her ass on his thighs. "But thats alright, ey? We'll use you instead, bruise your insides a bit, fill you so you never forget your mistake."

At this point, Creightons dick nudged apart her virgin lips. He grinned, she was wet but no where near prepared, and the innocent pinkess of her tight muscles only served to arouse him. With a harsh thrust, he buried himself to the hilt with a long groan, forcing her walls to accomodate his length.

Astraea cried out pathetically, eyes squeezed shut as her insides burned and ached unbearably. Tears began flowing freely down her face as she squirmed and fought. "S-stop! Too much--", she openly weeped, baby blue eyes sparkling. It felt like her insides were on fire, the tip of his dick bruising her cervix and sending a shockwave of pain through her abdomen.

Pate smoothed her hair. "It's your punishment, dear.", he was oddly soothing even if it was fake, and Astraea naturally gravitated towards his comforting hands. 

Breathing erratically, Astraeas pleas and whines became uncharacteristically high pitched - she had never lost control before. It ached so terribly within her, his cock splitting her open. A warm stinging sensation made her aware that blood had trickled down her inner thigh.

"Stop it, you asshole!", she seethed, defensiveness rising once more. Pate slapped her across the face once more with a warning glare, and Astraea soon became quiet save for her pained whimpers. 

Creighton thrusted leisurely, lost in his own world of pleasure at her virgin pussy. They eventually tired of her whining, Pate shoving his cock at her lips once more before she engulfed him into her throat.

Astraeas eyes widened, her pain fading. A foreign feeling began permeating her insides, like a white hot burning fire which pulsed with every thrust. Heat engulfed her entire being and her toes curled pleasantly. Shamefully, she moaned around Pates cock, drool dripping down her chin messily, face flushed red.

Creighton gripped her hips tightly, throwing one leg over his shoulder and moaned quietly. Astraea stuttered a gasp, choking on the males thick cock. This position had him reaching impossibly further, grazing a highly sensitive part of her. Eyes lidding considerably, her sucking stopped as she accepted the blinding pleasure, albeit forcefully.

Warningly, a hand wrapped around her throat - it was Pates. It was meant as a threat, but Astraea was mortified to know that she enjoyed the asphyxiation. Flush spreading to her chest, Astraea could do nothing but moan around the thick appendage, her mind beginning to feel high.

With a pop, Pate retrieved himself and knelt beside her head. Narrowing his eyes, he slapped her breast harshly for enjoying their apparent torment, a dark red handprint surfacing. Her breath hitched.

Gripping her jaw now, Pate slapped her across the face roughly. Creighton began groaning. "Fucking hell, she's tightening. Sick bitch likes being hit."

Creightons pace increased, the smacking of wet skin resonating throughout the room. Astraea bit her lip, refusing to look at the murderer. Why was she enjoying this? 

He chuckled deeply, "Don't tell me youre gonna moan?". Pate placed his fingers on her clit firmly, causing the woman to cry out pleasantly. It felt good, so good. Creighton was so big, and the entire sick situation was thrilling. It felt as though her body was over joyed from the extra sensation and she unconsciously lifted her hips.

Though soon, she was empty. Peering down, Creighton had moved away and began untying her legs, keeping her wrists binded. Gripping her by the waist, the murderer efforflessly flipped her onto her hands and knees, and she yelped. 

A spark of excitement ignited in her belly. If she was going to die later anyway, may as well enjoy herself now. Soft hands settled along her hips, gripping tightly. Before she had a chance to look back, a thick cock thrusted into her with ease.

Gasping, the woman fought to hold herself up with her tied hands, elbows buckling under the force of Pates thrusts. Giving her no time to adjust, Pate began a brutal pace, bruising her Cervix with every thrust and groaning as he did. He wouldn't even deny it, he loved inflicting pain in some form, mental or physical. 

Especially during rough fucking. He was sadistic, his mild mannered front a mere shield to chain down his sick desires.

The bed was creaking violently at this point, Astraeas cries and howls permeating the air. Gripping a hand full of her hair forcefully, he tugged it back so hard she began whimpering. 

Creighton sat directly in front of her, hand leisurely stroking his cock. They had all night after all, or however long they chose to use her for. He merely watched, enjoying the screwed up face she was portraying. And to think 2 months ago this same woman tricked them, so smug and self righteous. He scoffed.

Pates relentless pace eventually made Astraeas elbows completely buckle until she collapsed, ass high in the air as her face fell mere inches from Creightons thigh. Pate grinned, she deserved this punishment and he relished in that fact. Was she crying? He hoped so.

Her face was buried in the blankets so he could barely hear her weeping, though upon further inspection, he scowled. Creighton noticed too, grinning and forcing her face to the side so it lay on his thigh.

Astraea had nudged a hand between her legs, furiously rubbing her clit along with Pates maddening pace. Her pussy was practically gushing, and she had to bite her lip to stifle her cries of pleasure. 

God it felt so good, the pain mingled well with Pates fucking. Astraea didn't care any longer, it was too pleasurable. She wanted more. Fuck them if they thought she'd crumble and become the victim, she'd take every ounce of pleasure with pride.

A sharp thrust forced her from her thoughts, her fingers pressing firmly against her clit. A cry of utter bliss escaped her lips - she was panting, mouth agape and cheeks flushed. Blearily, she gazed up at Creighton with her fucked out expression, heart beating rapidly at the darkness in his eyes. 

She had never lost her virginity because every man she met was boring or scared of her malicious ways, but these two...

With a sudden growl, Pate gripped her waist and slammed her down onto her back, eyes snapping to the hand still firmly placed onto her clit. With a smirk, he slapped her across the face. "You are quite possibly the dirtiest whore I've ever come across."

The man gripped her thighs and forced her legs up and behind her head, her pussy exposed clearly. She shivered as her own juices cascaded down her thighs. Flexing his fingers in front of her face, Pate inserted three fingers forcefully, making her cry out needily.

Her entire body jolted at feeling a finger prod her other hole. Gazing behind Pate, she found it was Creighton leaning around the smaller man, pushing a wet finger into her virgin hole. Astraea squealed and gaped at the man, the foreign feeling of insertion bringing tears to her eyes.

It stung, but there was something deliciously dirty about what they were doing. Their faces were so close to her pussy, now working their fingers to stuff two holes. 

Regardless, it left her feeling embarrassed and ashamed. "C-Creighton, stop! Dont touch me there", she attempted to snap, but it only came out as a drawn out groan as Pate began curling his fingers. 

She wasnt sure how it was possible, but the murderers eyes became terrifyingly dark and smouldering at her whine of his name. Roughly, he shoved a second finger inside and shivered at her genuine cry of pain.

Astraea gasped, that really fucking hurt. Her pussy was so full of Pates fingers that she could feel them rubbing against Creightons in her ass. 

Her entire body flushed at the thought of being stuffed, and when pate roughly thrusted his fingers in and curled them, Astraea began seeing stars. She began writhing, back arching as her body sought further pleasure.

Mindlessly, her hand travelled back to her clit as far away words barely reached her ears. They were calling her a slut, whore, but she didnt mind. Her entire body focused solely on the pressure building in her abdomen.

She couldn't even stifle her moans anymore, legs trembling against Pate as she furiously rubbed her clit. She felt like her orgasm was approaching fast and suddenly realised that these two men could actually hurt her for doing so.

Weakly, she gripped Pates hand in her tied hands, breath shuddering as he gave her an angry look. "Please, stop.", but they didnt. Creighton had three fingers in her ass now, and Pate had four in her pussy. 

They mustve thought her plea to stop was out of fear of rape, when in fact it was that said non consent situation that was going to make her explode. Creighton grinned and reached around, his thumb rubbing circles on her clit.

She cried out and threw her head back, hips bucking. Creighton clearly knew that she was going to cum, it was just Pate who was stuck in his mindful vengeance. 

Astraeas mind went blank and she writhed. She didn't even hear the words coming from her mouth, only felt the torrential onslaught of bliss building within her. 

"Oh God, fuck, so good, so good!", she gasped. Roughly, she gripped Pates wrist and forced his fingers as far as possible. This made her scream, Creightons rubbing of her clit increasing. A searing hot fire built within, ready to explode, and it did.

Blindly, she cried out and fell back against the bed, hips bucking as her pussy gushed cum across Pates chest and thighs. "Fuck!", she gasped, panting upon the bed as she collapsed with eyes closed, relishing in the aftershocks.

Pate briefly revealed an expression of shock, his cock throbbing with genuine lust for the woman. Glancing towards Creighton, the man seemed to not even be angry at this..odd..turn of events. Merely satisfied.

Sighing, the brown eyed man swallowed his pride. He'd still hurt her, though. And even if he was sated, he could always get Creighton to kill her, though at this point the murderer seemed terribly immersed in her reactions.

The two men retrieved their fingers, smearing her lubrication upon her lips. She eagerly licked them clean and sat up shakily, situating herself on her knees. A sick part of her wanted to please these two bastards. 

The two males gazed upon Astraea as a whole. Her hair was a mess from being gripped so hard, streaks of tears drying upon her pink face. Her lips were a dark red, fingerprint shaped bruises littering her neck and hips. 

Her tied hands were clasped in front of her, causing her breasts to squish together teasingly. Her thighs were simply soaked in her own juices and shaking from over stimulation. 

It was Creighton who moved first, gripping Astraeas arm firmly and hauling her to her feet roughly. The woman tripped over their stray armour, catching herself against the murderers chest. She glared up at him venomously, pulling her arm from his grasp.

His dark blue irises had her hyper alert. What was he doing? He began advancing upon her, chuckling deeply as she instinctively took steps back to avoid him.

Her breath hitched as her back hit Pates chest, who was now behind her. An arm came to wrap around her shoulders, hand around her neck from behind as Pates second hand nudged between her legs, teasing her sensitive nerves.

"Youre shaking", he hummed, cock firmly against her ass. Her thighs were quivering from her orgasm, knees buckling under his hands. Creighton continued walking towards her, trapping her between two bodies of muscle with a grin.

In an instant, the male bent before wrapping his hands beneath her thighs and hoisting one up over his shoulder, roughly impaling her onto his cock. Astraea whined in pain, hands gripping Creightons forearms. 

Her back was still against Pate, his teeth biting painful bruises into her shoulders. Creighton fucked her for a few moments, Pates hands twisting her nipples painfully before she felt something nudge her stuffed entrance.

"W-what are you doing?", she croaked, eyes widening as the tip of Pates cock entered her pussy alongside Creighton. Her eyes clenched at the stinging stretch, her body squirming now. "Stop, you asshole. I c-cant fit you both..", she whimpered, hands squeezing Creightons forearms.

Pate pulled her hair back roughly. "We'll see.", he pushed in past the tip, making Astraea whine. Creightons breathing increased as her pussy tightened torturously around his member, and Pate groaned.

Astraea began biting her lip harshly, muffling her pained moans with her tie hands. Creighton was still at this point, and as Pate reached about halfway, Astraea shook her head furiously and pleaded for him to stop.

"Its too much", she weeped, a burning settling throughout her entire middle. "S-splitting me, stop!", her voice increased in pitch, a dread settling within her as she felt the two dicks throb at her pained cries. 

With a forceful thrust, Pate pushed his entire length in beside Creighton, moaning lowly as Astraea choked on a high pitched gasp. Tears flooded her vision, spilling down her cheeks as she writhed in pain.

"Youre quite the thief. So very sinfully greedy - well, hows this?", Pate spoke innocently and began thrusting. Immediately, Astraea wrapped her arms around Creightons neck, steadying herself as an onslaught of whimpers tumbled from her mouth.

She was so full, and despite the pain she was gushing wetness. The moment Creighton matched Pates thrusts is the moment Astraea lost all logic and rationality, a dazed expression on her face as she began moaning so loud she was sure all Majula heard. 

Fuck, the searing stretching sensation began to pulsate into intense pleasure, her mind became blank as she weakly leaned into Creighton, moaning into his neck.

Pate tugged her hair back so her voice wasn't muffled, pushing into her roughly now and moaning. She was so tight it hurt. "Hows the punishment?", he drawled sarcastically, watching her mewl and rock her hips against them both.

Her mouth was hanging open, eyes lidded with lust. "G-good, dont stop!", her voice cracked, and Pate smirked. She began squirming frustratedly, needing that extra push. Daringly, she glanced at Creighton. "Youre both so fucking stupid for falling for my trap", she moaned, "ill always have control!"

A hand cracked across her cheek, hard. The hand in her hair almost ripped strands out, and Creightons grip on her hips became so painful she cried out. Pate sunk his teeth into her shoulder, making her bleed.

Astraea practically screamed with pleasure. "Yes! Yes, so close! Harder!", she couldn't even breathe, gripping one of Pates hands from her hip to place around her neck. And he squeezed, hard, relentlessly fucking into her now as Creighton did the same.

She began shaking, convulsing, nails digging into Creightons arms as she tossed her heas back against Pates shoulder and squirted with a choked gasp. "Oh my god, fuck!", she cried blissfully, body weakening and collapsing back into Pate.

The two men moaned gutturally, with Creighton closing his eyes as he buried his cum deep within her. Pate followed soon, his dick pulsating as spurts of cum covered her insides, mixing with Creightons and spilling out in heaps.

Breathing erratically, they released her from her grip, setting her feet upon the ground. The woman fell backwards against Pate, eyes staring far away somewhere as her mind fought to keep up. She was dazed, the aftershocks of her orgasm leaving her mind to mush.

Finally, after about a minute, Astraea hobbled to the bed and sat upon it, anxiety beginning to gnaw into her stomach. What would happen now?

Creighton was the first to speak, wrenching her thighs apart with force and opening her pussy lips with his fingers. Astraea shrieked, warm cum oozing out of her for them both to see. He smirked. "I'd usually kill ya, no good thieving woman. Ill make an exception. Youre mine now."

Astraea shivered at his words and nodded softly. Not like she could do much else. It was pate who sighed deeply next, rolling his eyes. 

His eyes became narrowed, a hand gripping her chin. "Its settled, then. But dont you ever try to trick us again, dear. This is the only exception."

Astraea nodded, staying on their good side.

The two men were close to her now, grinning. "We're not finished with you".

The entire situation was sick, but Astraea couldn't help but love it.


End file.
